Falling For You
by VampGurl82
Summary: Nessie struggles to keep her only human friend when they both realize what they feel for Jacob Black. New problems seem to arise every summer day, some she could certainly live without.
1. Amber and Jacob?

**Renesmee pov**

I walked into the lunchroom, glad that the first half of the day was finally over. I walked straight to the lunch table where my two best friends were sitting. "Hey guys"

"Hey Nessie, no lunch again?" Amber asked. I think she getting suspicious about my diet lately. I should probably start fake- eating human food once in awhile.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I sat down next to Jake who had more then enough food on his tray.

"So, last day of school…. You guys excited?" Asked Jacob. As far back as I can remember Jacob Black has been my best friend. He's just always been there when I needed him. Plus, he was really fun to hang out with.

Amber waved her hand in front of my face. "Wooohoo Nessie are you home in there?" I snapped out of it and realized I had been staring at Jake. He just grinned.

"Uh… yeah I was just thinking about my last exam this afternoon." I looked across the lunchroom at my parent's table where my dad was giving me the "I'm watching you" look. Great. He was so annoying when he did that.

"Well I have to get going" Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"Lunch detention again?" Amber teased.

"What can I say? I'm bad to the bone." Jake said sarcastically as he got up. He flashed me a smile before leaving the cafeteria. I knew where he was really going. The pack was having a meeting like they do every Friday afternoon.

"Wow, Nessie."

"What?"

"You like Jacob!"

"Do not!"

"Hah! You were staring at him…" She teased.

"I don't like him that way Amber" I couldn't help but smiling. Jacob has always just been a friend to me….

"Nessie, are you sure?"

"Yes! Jeez why so many questions?"

"Because," She lowered her voice "If you don't like him… Do you mind if I ask him out?" Whoa! I never expected Amber to ask Jacob out! We three had all just been really good friends this past school year.

"Uh, no. I don't mind…"

"You sure?"

"Uh… yeah. Hey, I have to get to class, so, um, see you later."

"Okay."

I got up and bolted from that table. Oh my god. I think I really do mind that she's going to ask him out. Do I like Jacob? No, I can't. Why am I feeling this way?

As I exited the cafeteria I caught my dad looking at me again. Ugh, does he always have to be so nosey?

***

Finally! School was over. The hallway was filled with kids cheering as I walked to my locker. I hoped I didn't fail my exam, because I was thinking about Jacob the whole time. Why was this thing bothering me so much?

Jacob walked up to me with a smile on his face. Oh no! Did she already ask him?

"Hey Ness, how was your exams?"

"Uh, boring. How was the meeting you missed your exams for?"

"Haha, boring."

Before I could say anything Amber walked up to us. "Hey guys! School is finally over!"

"Yeah… well I have to go.. bye!" I said really fast and started walking away. They probably thought I was crazy now but I had to go home and think.

**Please review!!!!**


	2. No Privacy

**I liked writing the first chapter of this a lot so that's why I'm putting this one on right away... tell me what you think =)**

I sat in my room after school watching the rainfall outside my window. At least it's summer now, it should be easier to avoid Amber and Jake. I'm almost sure he will say yes, Amber was very pretty. I couldn't understand this sudden feeling of jealousy washing through me. I'd never imagined Jacob and I as more then friends until this very day. He was actually pretty attractive, tall and muscular. If only I had paid attention to those things sooner. Ugh, I hate this dating thing.

I heard my door being opened and I didn't bother turning around. My mom sat next to me on my bed and put an arm around me. Neither of us spoke for a while.

"Your dad told me what happened."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Nessie, please don't be mad, he just want you to be happy."

"I'm fine Mom. The only thing that would make me happy is for him to stop spying on me!"

There was a pause before she said, "You like Jacob."

"Do not." She just shook her head. I guess she figured that I was just as stubborn as my overprotective father.

"You can tell me about it honey."

"I'd rather not." She looked disappointed. "But thanks." I added. Then I gave her a hug.

We sat in peaceful silence before I heard Uncle Emmett knock on my door. "Come in." I sighed.

"Nessie your friend is over at the other house for a sleepover or something."

"Oh sh-….oot." Gosh, I've been spending waaaaay too much time with Emmett lately.

"Nice save!" Commented Emmett, "I've taught you well!" Mom just glared at him.

"Ugh, I forgot about our beginning of summer sleepover. I'm not in the mood for this."

"I can just scare her off" Emmett teased. I grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked out of the room without another word. "What's with her?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I think she has her first crush." Oh my god! Did she actually just say that? Does everyone need to know?!?!

I ran from the cottage to the big house as fast I could. Amber and I usually slept there because that's where the game room was. I opened the door and tried to clam down. Amber was in the front room waiting for me. "Hey Nessie!" She squealed. Oh no! Did she ask him already?

"Um, hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired I guess."

"Oh, okay." I led the way to the basement.

***

I kept her busy with numerous Wii games until about eleven. Great, now was the time where we had to talk, just like all the other sleepovers. I wasn't too unhappy about it though, this suspense was killing me.

"Did you ask Jake yet?" I blurted out when we were laying down our sleeping bags.

"Um, no," She blushed "I was waiting or the right time." WHEW!

"Oh, um, so…. When do you think you will?"

"Oh, I dunno. Hey maybe we could call him now!"

"NO!" Whoops…

"What the heck?"

"I just meant that he's probably asleep. Because it's late. You know how people sleep at night." My face was getting all red and hot.

"Nessie what's wrong with you?"

I didn't respond, that's when I heard whispering coming from the top of the steps. "I told you!" I heard my dad whisper.

"Hold on for a second." I walked up the steps using my vampire side to be very quiet. I flung the door open and found Dad, Mom, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice crouched by the door. "What are you doing!? Are you guys seriously spying on me?!"

"Ness-" Rosalie started.

"Can you guys just please leave me alone? If I wanted to tell you something I would!" I walked back downstairs trying to fake a calm expression.

"What was that about?"

"My family is very… uh…. Protective. Whatever. There weird. Anyways, how were your final exams?" I said in a desperate attempt to guide the subject of conversation elsewhere.

"Protective?" Damn.

"Uh, okay so that wasn't the right word… Nosey."

"Oh…..kay… So, why did you scream "no!" before?"

"Um… I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"You are so stubborn! Just tell me!"

"Well, I screamed no because… I heard my family spying on us… so… um…ya."

"Wow, Nessie." She said sarcastically.

"Let's go to sleep, it's getting late."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Nessie that likes to stay up until three?" She said, getting into her sleeping bag.

"That Nessie has had a long day." I rolled over and stared at the wall.

"Well, nightey night then!"

"Um, goodnight." I sighed.


	3. Confusion

As soon as Amber left I was relieved. I was always a little nervous when she slept over because of my family who never sleeps. Speaking of my family, I was debating on whether or not to ask them how much of our conversation they heard.

I decided against it, my dad would have eventually told them anyways. Sometimes I wished my family wouldn't care about me so much, it got annoying.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rosalie sitting there.

"Did Amber leave?"

"Yes." I probably didn't have a happy look on my face because she didn't say anything. I tried to forget last night but it still made me so mad that they were spying.

"Well I'm going to the cottage. See you." She didn't say anything again.

I ran to the cottage. Even though I wasn't as fast as a full vampire, but I still enjoyed the speed. I decided just to come through my window because I didn't want to have to talk to my dad. I crawled through and sat on my bed. Hmmm, what do high school kids normally do with their summer?

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking noise coming from the window. I whirled around half expecting my dad to be there, but instead I saw a tall tan-skinned werewolf trying to fit through my little window. "JAKE! Uh, I mean, Jake what are you doing?"

"Well I was bored so I thought that maybe u would want to hang out." He finally got through and walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"I have a door you know."

"But climbing up the side of your house is more fun."

"Um, okay then."

"So do you want to go to the beach or not?" That was where we usually hung out during summertime, back when things weren't do dang complicated.

"Sure."

***

The beach wasn't too crowded. It was a cloudy day and it was chilly, just like every other summer. We walked along the beach in silence for a few minutes. I didn't really know what to say.

"Uh, so how's the pack?"

"Same old, I think Seth really wants a girlfriend though." He grinned.

"Haha, he's lonely?"

"Well no, I think he just wants to be cool or something."

"Wow." Silence again. Poor Seth. There were only a few members of the pack left that hadn't imprinted yet, including Jacob. I didn't want to think about the day that he finally found his perfect match.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No."

"Yes there is."

"You know me too well." I couldn't help but smile.

"So what's up? You can tell me…" I bent down and splashed him with the water that was coming up onto the shore.

"Gotcha!" Yes! I was so good at changing the subject. He tried to splash me back but I dodged it and splashed him again.

"I used to be better at this when you were two you know!" He tried to splash me again and I tried to dodge it but I tripped over a rock and landed in the sand.

"You okay?" He said laughing and walking over to me.

"Yeah." I said and started laughing too. He handed me my phone, which had fallen out of my pocket. "Twenty three missed calls?"

"What?"

"I guess someone tried to call me 23 times. I told my parents I was leaving…" My phone started ringing again. "Hello?"

"Nessie it's me Amber."

"Oh, hey Amber." Jacob stiffened. What was that about? "Did you try to call me twenty three times?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay then. What's up?"

"I asked Jake out." Crap.

"What did he say?"

"He, he, he…"

"Yes…."

"He said no." WHAT?

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it Nessie."

"I'm sorry Amber. I can't understand why he wouldn't want to." Jake just looked at me. He could obviously hear the conversation and it looked like he was waiting for my reaction.

"I don't know either, but now it's going to be all awkward when we all three hang out."

"Oh, no it won't." I lied.

"Great. I ruined the friendship. I was just so sure…" I sighed. Sometimes she had too much confidence.

"I'm sorry Amber." I was still shocked. Why would he say no?

"Nessie, I have to go but we should really have another sleepover soon."

"Oh, yeah we should."

"Call me okay?"

"Kay." I hung up and looked at Jake. He just looked back at me with no emotion on his face. Was I missing something? "So, Amber asked you out?" He said nothing.

"Can you please talk to me Jake?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And you said no?"

"Yeah." He turned his head and faced the opposite direction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said quietly. We normally didn't keep secrets.

"Nessie, I have to go." He got up and almost _ran_ away. What was his problem? I sighed and stared walking home.

**Review!!! =D**


	4. whoa!

On my way home it started raining so I was soaked by the time I got home. Oh well, for some reason I was the only member of my family that actually liked the rain. I opened the door and my mom was standing there.

"Hey honey." She smiled, "Why are you all wet?"

"Mom, it's raining outside." Wow.

"Well, I know that. I mean couldn't Jacob drive you home?"

"He um, had something to do with a the pack. I don't mind walking."

"So how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You know, this afternoon…"

"Mom, you're as bad as Alice. It went fine. Jake is my _friend." _She looked disappointed. "So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"You know, spying on me and all. Was it fun?"

"Nessie please. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Mother, you told Emmett that you thought I had my first crush."

"You heard that?"

"Half vampire."

"Oh, right." She pulled me into a tight hug. "Honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that you are growing up so fast, but I promise no more spying."

"Ha so you admit it!" I smiled and hugged her back. She was impossible to stay mad at. Unlike my dad… "Thanks Mom." I pulled away and noticed I had gotten her shirt soaked. "Sorry Mom. I'm going to change now."

"Okay, and if there's anything you need to talk about…"

"Mom…"

"Sorry. I love you."

"Love you too." I walked to my room and put on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Whew, that was close. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Okay, there had to be a specific reason the Jacob would say no to Amber. Was there someone else? Wouldn't he have told us if he had a girlfriend? Maybe he just didn't like her.

I grabbed the laptop from under my bed and logged on facebook to distract me. After all, it wasn't really my business. When it was done loading I checked my online friends, usually no one was on considering I had two friends at school besides my family. Uh oh, Jacob was on.

_Don't chat with him. Give him some space. _

**Nessie Cullen- Hi Jake**

**Jacob Black- Hey**

**Nessie Cullen- Are you mad?**

**Jacob Black- About what?**

**Nessie Cullen- You know… about today…**

**Jacob Black- Only mad at myself**

**Nessie Cullen- Okay now I'm lost.**

**Jacob Black- Never mind**

**Nessie Cullen- ?**

**Jacob Black- It's not important.**

**Nessie Cullen- Okay well if you won't tell me that then will you tell me something else?**

**Jacob Black- ….**

**Nessie Cullen- Why did you say no to Amber? She's pretty.**

**Jacob Black- So? Who cares about pretty.**

**Nessie Cullen- Okay, okay sorry. Can you answer the question?**

**Jacob Black- What question?**

**Nessie Cullen- Okay I'm getting off. Bye.**

**Jacob Black- Wait!**

**Nessie Cullen- What?**

**Jacob Black- Did I offend you?**

**Nessie Cullen- No, but why won't you trust me?**

**Jacob Black- I do trust you. It's just…**

**Nessie Cullen- Then why did you say no to Amber?**

**Jacob Black- …**

**Nessie Cullen- ?**

**Jacob Black- …**

**Nessie Cullen- Well, bye.**

**Jacob Black- NO!**

**Nessie Cullen- What?**

**Jacob Black-…**

**Nessie Cullen- Jake!**

**Jacob Black- Because.**

**Nessie Cullen- Well okay I won't bug you anymore then. Bye.**

**Jacob Black- Nessie, maybe…**

**Nessie Cullen- Maybe…**

**Jacob Black- Maybe I didn't say yes because I like you.**

WHAT? YES! I jumped up from my bed and hit my head on the ceiling, knocking my laptop to the ground.

"Ow!" Apparently I forgot how high the vampire side of me could jump. Did Jacob just honestly just say that? He liked ME? I slowly reached for the laptop and looked at the screen again.

_Because I like you. _

How did this happen?! I didn't even know what to say back to him.

**Nessie Cullen- Oh**

OH? Is that really the best I could say?

**Jacob Black- I'm sorry. I was kidding…**

**Nessie Cullen- kidding?**

That felt like a slap in the face. Woohoo, I got my two minutes of happiness.

**Jacob Black- umm…**

**Nessie Cullen- you were kidding?**

**Jacob Black- …**

I decided the best thing to do was fall along, it would save me from embarrassing myself even more.

**Nessie Cullen- oh, well that's good.**

**Jacob Black- It is?!?**

**Nessie Cullen- what you said you didn't like me.**

**Jacob Black- Do you like me?**

**Nessie Cullen- What?**

**Jacob Black- answer**

**Nessie Cullen- no**

**Jacob Black- is that your answer or are you refusing to answer?**

**Nessie Cullen- Refusing**

**Jacob Black- why?**

**Nessie Cullen- because I want to!**

What is he saying? I was so confused about everything now.

**Jacob Black- Nessie…**

**Nessie Cullen- what Jacob?**

**Jacob Black- I wasn't kidding.**

**Nessie Cullen- about?**

**Jacob Black- I think I like you…**

Was my self-esteem a joke to him or something?

**Nessie Cullen- Are you joking with me again Jacob?**

**Jacob Black- No joke.**

WHAT? (for the second time) He actually liked me?

**Nessie Cullen- …..**

**Jacob Black- well…**

**Nessie Cullen- … Jake I think I like you too**

**Jacob Black- WHAT!?!?!**

**Amber Willis has joined the chat.**

**Nessie Cullen is offline.**

**Jacob Black is offline.**

Oh my god, I forgot Amber liked Jacob. My phone started ringing. Caller ID said it was Amber.

**Hey guys i don't know if you can chat with three people on facebook but oh well. Please tell me what you think of this chapter ok? More to come if you guys like it. :)))) **


	5. bad Friend

**Okay here's the next chapter, it's longer as some of you requested so i hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review! =)**

Amber tried to call me two more times and I still didn't answer. I guess she gave up after that. I was pacing around my room sad that I hurt my friend's feelings and guilty about being so happy that Jacob liked me back. What was I supposed to do now?

I knew I had to talk to Amber sometime. I wasn't very good at avoiding people when there was something on my mind. I just had to think of what I would say before I confronted her. Lying wasn't an option, she saw the conversation.

I jumped out my window and started walking into the woods. It was only sprinkling and I didn't want be cooped up in my room all day. How could I have been so stupid? Best friends aren't supposed to like the same guy. Someone always gets hurt in the end; I learned that from a story my mom told me about two guys that liked the same girl. She has a really good imagination.

I sighed loudly as I sat down on a fallen tree. I guess I could tell Amber that I won't date Jake. That seemed to be the best option, though it would be bad for me. Oh well, I suppose I deserved this. I got up off the tree and started walking again. This time faster, I couldn't think of any other options and it was making me anxious.

I kept walking until I heard a twig snap in the distance. I could smell a human scent in the air. I knew that scent. Amber. Why was she in the woods?

I looked to my left and saw the back of a house about forty yards away. I guess I walked a pretty good distance.

"Amber?"

"Nessie? Is that you?" I heard her sniffle. Great.

"Yeah" She walked through a small opening between two bushes and looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I just came to… to talk to you."

"Did you walk all the way too my house?"

"Umm, yeah."

"It's like five miles!"

"Well I needed to talk to you," I lied. "Why are you in the woods?"

"My house is like right there. Why do you care anyways?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." She glared at me. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why I told him that."

"That's a good excuse."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Not dating him." I said quietly.

"Hmmm…." She looked down. I remained silent, trying to hide the let down on my face. "Thanks Nessie."

"You're not mad?"

"Well he doesn't like me, but I can fix that."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." I wasn't very good at lying.

"Are you sure?"

No! "Yes. I have to get home to dinner okay? Good luck with Jake."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I need the exercise."

"Umm… okay." I turned around and started walking back. "Nessie wait!"

"Yes?" I said through my teeth without turning around.

"You're a good friend." That shocked me.

"Umm, thanks Amber. See you later."

"Bye." I heard her walk away.

I can't believe she wasn't going to give up on him. Not that I doubted he could like her, but because he didn't like her back… yet.

***

I sat in my room later that night unable to get to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, tossing my phone up in the air and catching it. I wish one of my family members could potentially erase memory or something. I didn't want to think about today. Some first day of summer.

Sometime around four in the morning I finally got tired enough to go to sleep. I dropped my phone on the floor, rolled over, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The next three days I ignored my phone messages and avoided facebook. I think this is the longest time I have ever been away from Jacob.

I occupied my time by becoming Alice's new shopping partner. I wasn't a big fan of shopping, but I didn't hate it as much as my mom did. I mostly just helped Alice pick things out for herself; I didn't need any new clothes, no matter how many times she insisted. I just had to keep showing her images of my packed closet.

* * *

"Nessie wake up!" I sat up in my bed and looked at the excited face staring down at me.

"What Alice?"

"We're going shopping!"

"This is the fourth day in a row!"

"There's no such thing as too much shopping!"

"Is there such thing as too many bills?"

"Ugh, your just like your father."

"What?"

"Never mind! Just come on!"

"I think I'll pass." She made the puppy dogface.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have fun."

"Fine!" She stormed away.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and stretched. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the other house to see what everyone else was doing.

"Hey Nessie!" Esme said as I walked through the door. She hugged me, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Um, sure." I normally didn't eat much human food except for ice cream but her cooking was outstanding.

She placed a hot plate of eggs and bacon in front of me after only a few minutes. "Thanks" I said taking a bite.

"So Nessie, what's going on with you and Jacob lately?" She said sitting down next to me. Oh great now she's in on it.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well he's called you everyday but you've been out with Alice."

"Oh, yeah. Well nothings really going on, I just wanted to spend time with Alice."

"Oh, okay." She said suspiciously. She probably wasn't buying any of it. I took another bite as Uncle Emmett walked in.

"Nessie the doggy is on the phone for you." I couldn't avoid my problems forever. I rolled my eyes and took the phone from Emmett with shaky hands.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett."

"Ew you smell like human food."

I sighed and walked into the front room and sat on the couch. "Jake?"

"Nessie!"

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Um.. Fine I guess…"

"Do you want to maybe hang out today?"

"Jacob I have to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

"When I told you I liked you… I don't think I'm… ready for a boyfriend yet." He couldn't see my face so maybe he would believe my lie.

"Oh." Then comes the awkward silence. Finally he said, "Well we can hang out anyways, as friends?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I can still be your friend can't I?"

"Of course." Well at least our relationship as friends wasn't over.

"Want to come over to my place?"

"Sure" I smiled.

"See you then."

"Kay." I hung up. He sounded actually happy. For someone who just got rejected he was pretty cheerful… I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything…

***

I stood on his porch, my hair dripping from the rain. I don't know what I had against taking cars these days. Technically I'm underage but I've known how to drive since I was two.

"Hey Nessie." He said opening the door for me.

"Hey"

"You're wet."

"Um, nice observation, Jake." I smiled and walked into the house.

"No, I mean like I could have picked you up or something."

"Nah, it's cool I like the rain." He smiled, which unfortunately made my heart flutter. He led the way into his small living room and plopped down on the couch. I followed him and sat on the floor, for some reason I thought the floor was more comfortable then most furniture.

"Do you want to play game shows?"

"Yeah!" Sometimes when we hung out we watched game shows and tried to answer the questions before the other people and see how much money we'd win. It sounds boring but it was actually quite fun.

After about two hours of sitting there laughing and screaming to the T.V. things like "Thirty six!" and "Abraham Lincoln!" we couldn't find any other games shows to make fun of so we settled on watching a scary movie about vampires.

"Will this scare you Nessie?" He teased.

"Oh, yes. I'm definitely afraid of vampires Jake."

I was really glad things weren't so awkward as I predicted. It was just like any other Saturday.

I was actually getting into the movie, though it didn't scare me at all. It was funny how Hollywood thought vampires acted. It was just at the predictable scene where the girl decides to take a shower randomly and the vampire is of course waiting to kill her in some closet, when I heard a loud noise come from behind me. I turned around to find Jacob sleeping. I guess the movie didn't hold as much interest for him as it did for me.

I looked at the calm expression on his face. He looked so cute when he's asleep… Gah! What am I thinking?

I turned round to the T.V. and tried to watch the movie. Suddenly it wasn't so interesting anymore. I slowly turned back around to Jacob and looked at his peaceful face. Then I did something that I knew I shouldn't do. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him a picture of he and I walking along the beach.

"Nessie." He murmured. Hmm I never knew he talked in his sleep… wait did he just say MY name? I decided not to listen to my brain that was screaming: _Amber! Remember what you told her?_ So I showed him another picture of when he took me with him to a bonfire with the pack this past spring. He smiled in his sleep and my heart picked up it's pace again. I smiled.

After I minute or five I removed my hand slowly and turned around. He's supposed to be falling for Amber. Not me. I sighed and once again made a failed attempt to watch the movie. I wonder what Jacob is dreaming about. Hopefully Amber… ugh this lying to myself wasn't doing me a bit of good.

I turned around _again _and showed him the picture of him climbing through my window.

He said something like, "Ness" and I smiled again. I hope he never found out about this. I took my hand away and sat there for a long time.

I didn't know what time it was but I decided I should probably head home. I slowly started to get to my feet. I didn't realize that one of my feet were asleep so I accidentally stumbled back down. This time I was closer to his face. My heart was fluttering again and that's when I did something I had no excuse for. I leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips.

His eyes opened slowly and stared at me with a confused expression. I got so scared I jumped backward and tried to get to my feet with shaky legs.

"Oh god… I- I'm-um-I just-"

"Nessie-" He started to get up.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Great I was on the verge of tears and this was my fault. How could I have been such an idiot? I ran to the door and fumbled with the lock. I felt his hand gently grab my arm.

"Nessie don't go." He said quietly. I couldn't even speak. I finally got the lock undone and dashed out the door where I ran into the woods as fast as could.

Why did I just do that? The only thing that was going through my mind was the words "Horrible friend."


	6. Imprint

I ran and ran until I was out of breath. I felt like I was losing something as I got further and further from place where Jacob was. The tears that had been welling up were gone and now I felt like I was left with nothing. Of course I wouldn't tell Amber, but I had to keep away from Jake from now on, at least until Amber doesn't like him that way anymore. I wasn't losing my only human friend.

I slowed my pace to a walk and the reaction that I should have gotten a few minutes ago. I wasn't going to lie, the kiss did feel nice, but now I was very guilty.

How did all this happen so fast? It's only been a week and now different feelings are just coming out nowhere. Of course this just had to happen to me…

"Nessie!" I whirled around when I heard the voice of the person I did not wish to see at the moment. He ran up to me and looked me in the eyes, "Nessie what was that all about?"

I slowly turned back around and considered my chances of out running him. I have to say, they were pretty slim.

"Come on at least talk to me!" He stepped around me so he was facing me again. I frowned and looked at the ground. He lifted my chin up with one finger. "Please?"

"Jake, I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"Well you don't have to be sorry…"

"Jacob, I don't know if you've noticed but Amber likes you a lot."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but I already told you-" I put one finger on his lips to stop him from going on.

"I know what you told me, but, um, I told you that I wasn't ready for a boyfriend."

"You just kissed me though!"

"I know, but that was a mistake."

He looked offended. "Mistake?"

"Well, I really want Amber to still be my friend-"

He interrupted, "So you did want to kiss me."

"Well…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Jacob that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that it was wrong!"

"How?"

"Don't do this to me Jake!"

"Don't do this to you? This morning you tell me you don't want a boyfriend then you kiss me then you run off!" I glared at the smug smile on his face. It was a long time before he added, "Nessie I'm not going to like Amber the way she likes me."

"How do you know? People can change."

"But I'm a werewolf."

"Your still a person."

"But I won't ever like her that way."

"Try."

"No."

"Why not?" This was really irritating me.

"Because, I like somebody else."

"Please say it's someone besides me." I begged.

"Then I'd be lying."

I couldn't say anything back to that. He still liked me… I don't know if this is good or bad… it's bad.

"I have to go…"

"Where?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just wondering. No need to get defensive on me."

"Bye."

"Why are you leaving again? You didn't even answer my question!"

"So?"

"So answer!"

"What question, again?"

"Nessie! Why did you kiss me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay, but I'll be waiting… whenever you decide to tell me the truth."

"I was."

"Were not."

"Go back home Jake. I'm not good for you, call Amber."

"No."

"Please!"

"No. I can't." I made a face at him.

"Why can't you?"

"I already like you!"

"Well stop liking me then!"

"Nessie, I can't. I never will." I waited for him to explain the ridiculous thing that he just said. Crushes can always change, right? It felt like ages before he said quietly, "Nessie, your dad might kill me for telling you this but…. I imprinted on you."

What? "Jacob what is imprint?" It sounded painful.

***

Jacob sent the next hour and a half explaining this imprinting thing to me. I couldn't believe this had happened. He seemed really stressed out or something. At first I thought imprinting was really creepy, but it didn't take me long to understand the cute side of it. I was lucky. What I didn't understand was the fact that no one told me all this time… I guess I could've probably figured it out but still.

Why wouldn't anyone have told me anything? Jake was staring at me anticipating my reaction.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Great… here comes another awkward silence. What, is this the fourth one today?

"Well….?"

"Your dad kind of thought it would be best for you to grow up not knowing…."

"How does this effect how I grow up?"

"I don't really know, he just told me when u were a baby that I couldn't tell you unless I got his "okay". But no, I just had to go and tell you anyways. I'm so stupid. Do you think I'm a stalker Nessie?"

"Um, no."

"Are you mad?"

"I don't really know…. This is kind of a lot to take in right now."

"Ugh! Why did I just tell you! Your dad is going to kill me!"

"No he's not Jake. He would kill me before he killed you."

"Why? Oh…"

"Let's just try not to think about anything that happened today around my dad, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. So… um… you don't think I'm a stalker?"

"No, I really don't. But now…. Wait what's going to happen now?"

"I have no clue…"

"Thanks for the help."

"Well I really don't know, this is all my fault."

Then there was a long pause. I guess I could just go on and pretend this was a normal day… well normal for my life.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine."

"Oh, really? How?"

"Well I shouldn't have…um…"

"Kissed me?" My face turned tomato red.

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Please Nessie, it was just one kiss no one cares…"

"That "no one" includes Amber and my dad."

"Oh, right."

"Exactly."

"Should we pretend nothing happened?"

"I think that's the best option."

"Alright…. Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You aren't even freaked out about this imprinting thing?"

"Not exactly…"

"Explain?"

"I don't know… I mean do you want me to freak out?"

"No, I just thought you would."

"Oh."

"Well I don't know, if it was me I would be a little freaked out."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Right… See and that's why I'm not freaking out. I think it's kind of sweet." His face lit up and mine turned bright red again. This had been a very strange day. I couldn't take it all in right now.

"Really?"

"Really." Then he stepped closer to me slowly, probably trying not to freak me out or something. I smiled at him and then he pulled me into his warm hug. For those few seconds I forgot all about my big problem.


	7. What Amber Saw

**Ok, this chapter is pretty short but i've been soo busy lately, sorry. I hope you guys like it:)**

Amber POV

"See you later." I called before closing the door to the Cullen's huge house. I went over to seek Nessie's help on our summer assignment. I normally wouldn't be starting it on only the second week of summer but the teachers really piled it on this year. I didn't know half of this stuff so I had to ask Nessie because she was practically the smartest person in the class.

"I'm going hunting." I heard Nessie say right as I closed the front door.

Hunting? What? I didn't know she hunted. What would she hunt for anyways? She never struck me as a nature type of girl. That's interesting.

I zipped my jacket and walked off the porch when I heard someone step out the side door of the house. I turned around and saw Nessie walking to her backyard empty handed. How would you hunt with no gun?

I waited until she hopped over the creek and walked through the line of trees and into the forest to start following her. I started down the hill trying to keep her in sight. It would be interesting to see her attempt to hunt with no gun. I mean what was she thinking?

When I got into the woods I almost lost sight of her but then I saw her long hair blowing in the wind about fifty yards away. I hid behind I tree because she paused suddenly and I didn't want her to get mad that I followed her.

She crouched down and looked around. What was she doing? She turned in my direction and paused for a long time. I don't know how long it was before she turned around and started walking again. I followed and tried my best not to step on anything that would make noise.

She paused again so I hid again, this time further away. She started slowly turning around in circles and I couldn't really tell, but she sort of looked like she was scared…

Then I heard a noise coming from a tree near Nessie. A bird maybe…

Then some guy jumped out of the tree. Was she meeting him here secretly or something? That would mean she lied about the hunting! Wow what I wouldn't give to see perfect Nessie get in trouble for once.

So who was the guy? I crept toward the next tree to try and get a better look. Was that..? It couldn't be… Jacob Black?

"Jake what are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"Oops you caught me."

"Haha." She said sarcastically. "Let me guess, my mom called you because she doesn't trust me to hunt alone right?" Oh, so she is hunting…. With no gun.

"How did you know?"

"It was kind of obvious."

"Sorry…"

"So you don't trust me either?"

"I do."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because your mom asked me to."

"But if you trusted me-"

"Nessie come on it's not that big of a deal. If it makes you happy I can leave…"

"No you can stay…" That sounded like flirting to me… what happened to "I don't like him Amber!". Such a lie, but I couldn't stop watching anyways.

"Be right back" He ran away into the trees. Where would he go? I thought he lived in La Push.

She was just standing there. The wind was blowing her perfect hair again. Gosh was there really a need for her to be so pretty? All of her brothers and sisters were like that too. I've never seen her parents but I imagine that they are pretty attractive.

My thoughts of jealously were broken by a the biggest wolf I have ever seen walking out of the woods about two feet away from my best friend. I wanted to scream for her to watch out but nothing would come out of my mouth.

The reddish brown wolf walked right up to her. Why wasn't she running? No, instead of running from it she decided to pet it on the head. Was this some kind of sick joke?

Then it licked her cheek and she didn't even scream! What the heck?

"Ew Jake!" She said "ew" but she laughed her perfect laugh anyways… wait did she just call that wolf JAKE?!?!

Ok, what's going on? I wanted to shout out that question but I didn't have time because they started off in another direction and I had to follow. I didn't know what to think. They were running so fast I lost sight of them and stood in the middle of the woods.

Were there more wolves? Would they attack me? Where did Jacob go? I refused to believe that that wolf was…. I gulped… Jacob.

I stood there for a long time listening to the drops of rain from the last shower drip off the trees and fall on the forest floor. After about five minutes I heard a squeal that lasted for only a second. It sounded like something was in pain… was it the big wolf?

I ran in the direction of the scream praying that the wolf didn't hurt Nessie. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was ahead of me. I jumped behind the nearest tree a little scared and quite confused.

Nessie was bent over a deer that was bleeding from it's neck. It looked like…like…. I can't even think about it. I tried to remember why I followed her in the first place. I tried to run but I stepped on the small branch I avoided on the way here and fell.

A shiver ran up my spine as the huge wolf growled in my direction. Nessie's head shot up and as fast as lightning her hand whipped to her face and rubbed some red off of her mouth. I tried to stay calm as I slowly got up. I was shaking and trying to back away.

The wolf kept looking at me and Nessie just stood there like a statue.

"Amber what are you doing here?!" Her voice sounded high pitched and angry.

"I-I- Nessie what the hell are you doing to that deer?"

That was when she ran, so fast she was gone in a second. The wolf named Jake followed.


	8. My Dangerous Secret

Amber POV

I sat down the forest floor a little scared. Okay, more then a little scared. What am I supposed to believe? Should I think that wolf was Jacob Black? Should u think that Nessie was drinking…..drinking…. But that would mean that perfect Nessie had a bad secret… but it's not like I could ever tell anyone this, they wouldn't believe me.

Then I knew question entered my mind, why hadn't my "best friend" told me. I tell her secrets….

No, no. This never happened. I never saw this. Wow, it finally hit me, I'm going insane. Nessie Cullen is not a v-….v-….

Yeah, that's it. I'm insane.

Sweat was forming on the back of my neck. It was awfully cold for summer though. Yeah, I must be insane.

I leaned back and put my hands under my head. I stared up at the cloudy sky with a blank expression. Then I heard something hit the ground behind me… I wonder who that could be. Hopefully somebody that was willing to drive me to a mental hospital.

"Hello." A voice said to me.

"Hi." I kept my eyes up in the clouds.

"A girl like you, in the forest alone?" Then I turned around. My heart started beating a mile a minute.

"I'm…not. Alone."

"Really? Because it would be a real shame if you were to get hurt…"

***

Nessie POV

Jake was sitting next to me on the living room couch but I didn't look at him. My head was in my hands.

"What do I do? This is all my fault!"

"It's nobody's fault. Maybe she didn't see anything…"

"Are you joking? She saw the whole thing!" To that statement there was no reply. He knew that she saw it. I looked up at him, "Now we might have to move because she will figure out that I'm a vampire." I said with dread. Then he looked away from me and dazed expression came across his face. The color drained from his cheeks and he clenched his fists.

"Damn it."

"Well we can always lie-"

"No-" Then he got up and walked through the back door. Why did he get so mad that fast? I mean we don't for sure…

I got up and walked out to where he was nervously pacing in the yard.

"Jake calm d-" My sentence was broken by a frantic cry of pain coming from somewhere in the forest. "AMBER!"

We both took off as fast as we could possibly run in the direction of the scream. I didn't even want to think about what she could be screaming about.

***

We got to her as she was lying on the ground. Oh god, if she's dead…

She rolled over when we came right when the cause of her injury looked to see who was interrupting. Jacob phased and jumped to the vampire in seconds and I ran to amber and kneeled next to her head. I started searching all over her skin to see if she was bitten. She was screaming the entire time and when I discovered she was unharmed I put my hand over her mouth. She saw Jacob phase, goodbye Forks.

"Amber ssssshhhh!"

"NESSIE STOP!" She wrenched my hand away from her mouth. "Help me! Help!"

Jacob came and crouched beside me. Luckely he brought extra pants.

"Jake are you hurt?"

"No, but he got away."

"HELP!" My hand was covering her mouth again.

"Amber quiet! It's okay. You're fine." I guess she really wanted to be left alone because she bit my hand. Wow, was that really supposed to hurt? All the same, I pretended it did and let go.

"So where did he go?"

"I don't know, he was there one minute-"

"It's okay, lets get her back to the house."

***

She rode back to the house on Jacob's back and thankfully she stopped screaming but now she wouldn't say a word. She was laying the couch and we were sitting there waiting for a response. She's lucky she was alive, I have no idea where that vampire would've came from. Alice would've seen…

"Nessie?"

"Amber! Thank god!"

"What?"

"You finally talked!"

"What the heck just happened?"

"Umm…" I looked at Jake for some form of rescue. I couldn't find a convincing enough lie to tell her.

"Tell me the truth!" Wow, it was like she could read minds. Good thing she couldn't though or else she would know about-

I shook my head and looked at Jake again. Ugh, he was no help at all.

"Amber we kinda, um, aren't exactly normal."

"WEREWOLF!" Oh gosh, how did she figure that out? Ugh.

"What?"

"Jacob is a werewolf!"

"Psh, where would you get such a crazy idea?" I really hoped this would work.

"I saw him- I saw- he like transformed into this wolf!! I saw it in a movie once…" Wow, her face looked like she just discovered a cure for cancer or something. I had nothing more to say now.

"Amber just calm down. You don't really know what you saw, you passed out…" Whew! It's about time Jake said something!

"I did?"

"Yeah don't you remember? You um, followed Nessie when she went for a walk in the woods and you fell and hit your head on a rock. You passed out. She called me to, to um, help her get you into house…"

"Really?" She said sarcastically, oh great she probably wasn't buying any of this. "Because I don't remember waking up."

"You just did-"

"A few minutes ago-" She considered this for a moment before she stood up and out her hands on her hips.

"You guys are lying. I don't remember falling, and my head doesn't hurt at all. Wait, I do remember falling, when some guys pushed me. I am not leaving until you guys tell me what's going on!" Okay, so we couldn't lie our way out of this one I guess…

"Um…"

"Oh, gee look at the time! I should go home for dinner!" I can't believe Jacob just said that! I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where he was.

"Somebody tell me! Nessie I saw you like eating a deer."

"Eating a deer? Ew, no I was not eating a deer." Well at least that was the truth…

"Ugh, and I thought you guys were my friends. Just wait until everyone at school hears about this."

That's it. Jake and I both yelled in unison, "NO!"

"Tell me what happened then." Man, she was evil, and to think I was going stop liking Jacob because of her.

"Okay, sit down." I sighed in defeat, yep, I was definitely moving.

Jake pulled me over to the side and whispered in an angry voice, "Don't tell her!"

"Why not? She's going to tell everyone at school!" I whispered back.

"It's summer Nessie."

"But she probably will. This isn't something she's likely to forget!"

"But if you tell her-" He turned away and his eyes stared down at the floor.

"Jake what's wrong? She's not going to tell anyone."

"But-" I've never seen him upset like this before. I mean I might not even have to move. He looked back at me with the same stressed out face and slid his hand through mine. "Please don't. There has to be another way."

How was I supposed to say no to that? "Okay."

Amber coughed loudly and got up. I pulled my hand away from Jake's but she was already headed toward the door and her face was all red. My god, how much worse could this situation get?

"Amber wait!"

"No Nessie. I know enough. That's for being my friend. Thanks for keeping your promise. I know that you're not normal, I always knew."

"Oh, did you?" Ugh! Why must I have such an attitude?

"You guys are the worst friends ever! I'm telling everybody what I saw and you can't stop me."

"Please don't!"

"Why should I listen to you? You can't even tell me one secret. Well now I think I have a pretty good idea what your secret is." She slammed the door as she stormed out. I didn't know what she thought my secret was, and I didn't want to.

This was all my fault. Jacob came up behind and started to say something but my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

"Hi dad…"

**Please review, i know i say it a lot but reviews= new chapter sooner :):)**


	9. Volturi, Confusion, and the Kiss

**for some reason i was really excited to write this chapter so enjoy and review!**

I heard him take a breath before he began talking to me. "Renesmee come over to the other house now! Oh, and bring the dog with you." Before I could protest he hung up. I've never heard him this mad before.

"Jake, um we have to-"

"I heard" He still looked upset from before. Ugh, my head was spinning and there were so many things to think about that I was getting a huge headache.

"I- I'm sorry." I wasn't really sure what to say. "We should probably go."

"Yeah." He walked through the door and I walked out after him anticipating what my dad was about to say to me, or yell to me.

***

I sat on the couch and Jake stood in the corner. Everyone except for Alice and Jasper were sitting in the room frowning at me. Good thing Alice and Jasper were on vacation, two less people that were mad at me.

"So…"

"Renesmee I'm very, very disappointed." My dad finally said something, good thing he wasn't yelling, yet.

"Why?" My mom looked horrified. This was not going well. Everyone was still staring me down and I tried to keep my voice even though my face was getting really red and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"You told your friend about vampires! You know better then that! Do you realize-"

"Edward," My mom cut in, "Maybe she doesn't remember."

"It's possible that she might not be able to, after all she was very young." Grandpa said. This was so confusing. I tried to blink back my tears.

"Do you remember Nessie?" Emmett asked while staring at me intently.

"Remember what?"

"She doesn't remember." My mom sighed.

"Why did you tell your friend about vampires Nessie? You know that it's a secret." My dad's voice was raising and I looked desperately to Jacob for help.

"She didn't tell Amber. Amber figured it out Edward. She was attacked, and she saw us hunting."

"AND YOU DIDN'T SMELL HER?"

"Dad calm down!" The tears came despite my pathetic efforts. "I'm sorry! I really didn't smell her and I just had a lot on my mind and, I'm sorry!"

Then dad slowly turned to Jacob. "You told her about imprinting?!" His words were followed by a series of gasps from the rest of my family. Damn it, he read my mind. Is there anything I didn't do wrong?

"I can explain!" Jacob looked terrified.

"Dad what's the big deal?" I had yet to understand the concept of imprinting yet, it hasn't even begun to sink in.

"Edward forget about that for now. We have bigger problems." Grandpa tried to calm him down and I was grateful. My head was throbbing, and I didn't even know I could get headaches.

"Has Alice seen the Volturi?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"What is a Volturi?" I asked and then everyone glared at me again. After a second of silence everyone started talking at the same time and I couldn't make sense of it. Jacob shrunk back in the corner and my dad was comforting my mom. They all were talking so fast and I begun to get scared.

Rosalie's panicked voice rose above Carlisle's fake calm voice. "We could get killed!"

"Killed?" I squeaked. At this point I couldn't be sure if they were talking about the imprinting or whatever the hell a Volturi was.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Carlisle yelled, and immediately everyone was silent.

"Nessie go to your room, your grounded until further notice." My dad said sternly. Grounded? Did I really do anything that would cause death?

I got up and walked slowly out the door heading to the cottage. I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming.

***

I sat in my room ashamed and still upset. I was such a baby. I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed since I got here but it felt like an eternity. My head was swimming.

_Volturi, Amber, Jacob, Dad, Imprinting, grounded, other vampires in Forks, moving, death…_

I wish I could make sense of even one of the things going through my head. Just then there was a knock on my window. I ran over to it and there was Jake, standing there looking very stressed. I opened the window.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"My dad didn't ban you from me forever?"

"No, he did. But I really need to talk to you." He climbed through the window, and hugged me tightly.

"Jake what's going on?" I whispered.

"Do you remember when you were little and a bunch of your family's friends came to visit?"

"I think so." I tried to jog my memory, I do remember a little bit. We all gathered in the woods with other people. "I remember being a little scared I think."

"Exactly, Nessie. Those other vampires that were family friends weren't coming for a visit, they were coming to save your family's and your life."

"What?"

"The Volturi are like the law makers or something for vampires. We found out that… That it was illegal to have a half human and half vampire kid."

"That's why everyone was going to be killed?"

"Yeah." Some memories were flooding back, I think. I placed my hand on Jacob's cheek and showed him a picture of a huge crowd of people in the woods and my mom's face looked like she was about to cry. "You remember."

"No I don't. That's about it Jake. I don't remember why-" I bit my tongue. I was afraid I was going to cry again.

"That's okay. Carlisle and I were the only one who thought you wouldn't remember. After all, your were just a baby." His voice was almost a whisper now. "But I think your family has a bad reputation with them now, and Amber knows that you're a vampire."

"So now they're going to kill us?" My voice was high pitched. I didn't know how to take this news. I'm such an idiot for not remembering. I shouldn't have even let Amber come to my house. This was all my fault and now we're all going to die because of me. The stupid tears came back again.

"Not nessaccarily." I could tell he was really down playing this whole situation. He wiped the tears from my eyes and my heart sped up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think she's going to have to become a vampire."

"No! She can't! We can't just take her away from her life!"

"That or death for her and us."

"No! This all my fault!"

"No it's not. You didn't know-"

"I should have!" I sobbed into his chest. Oh great now his shirt is probably going to be ruined. IS THERE ANYTHING I DON'T MESS UP?

"Shhhh, Nessie calm down. Your dad and Carlisle are talking about the options right now."

"But, but it doesn't change anything! I'm so stupid!"

"No, no your not…" I was so mad at myself I couldn't even express how I felt. I was still just a confused, stupid little girl who just might cause the death of her entire family.

***

We stood there for a long time. I was still in Jacob's arms and he didn't seem to mind. I eventually slowed down with the crying. I could tell he wanted to comfort me but there was nothing he could say, and he knew that. I knew that.

I guess Amber would have to become a vampire. Because of my foolishness she would be taken from her life and enter a newer, more violent one. I'm horrible. Dread washed through me and I closed my eyes and wished that somehow she could forget about the whole thing. I can't believe earlier this week my main problem was our crushes on Jacob Black. Things changed so much that my aching head didn't even want to think anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jacob to make sure he was okay. He looked back at me and I couldn't read his expression. He bent down slowly and…kissed me.

My stomach filled with butterflies. No doubt I was a mess, emotionally and physically. Why would he want to kiss me?

The kiss lasted about ten seconds before he pulled away from me. "Calm down Ness." He could probably hear my heart.

"What was that for?"

"Just incase I never get the chance."

"W-"

"Your dad is coming. Everything will be okay, I promise." He climbed outside and then he was gone.

I leaned back against the wall a little bit light headed. Wow. So Jake said incase he never got to, but then he says everything will be okay?

That brings me right back to where I was, facing the problem of the Volturi.

"Nessie let me in!" I was still leaning against my wall. I hope I wasn't going to get yelled at again. "Nessie!" I slowly walked toward the door with my hands sweating, I wasn't exactly the most put together person right now.

I opened the door and my dad walked in. "Nessie, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." I remained silent. "But the Volturi are-"

"I know dad."

"You remembered?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Tell me the truth."

"I remembered ok?"

"Alright… Nessie I don't know if you figured this out, but Amber is going to have to become a vampire." He sighed a sigh of disappointment, disappointment in me. Amber might not have to become a vampire, she never actually said what she thought I was, and nobody in high school believes in werewolves.

**Review people, it only takes like 2 seconds :):):)**


	10. When am i ever NOT confused?

I woke up the next morning feeling gross. It took me a second to realize the events of yesterday.

_Damn._

Volturi. Amber. Jacob. Grounded. Death.

The swirling thoughts in my mind were making me feel sick, which was exactly how I felt when I went to bed.

Then it hit me like torpedo. The loophole I had semi- consciously thought of before I fell asleep last night.

I sprang out of my bed and fell to my knees, searching under my bed for my laptop. I found it and turned it on, pacing as it was loading. _This had better work. _

When it was finally done I got went Amber's facebook profile as fast as my crappy connection would let me. There it was, just as I had hoped. Her only way to let the school know in the middle of summer would be to put it all over facebook, which is exactly what she did. My stomach did nervous flips as my eyes scanned what she had written about Jacob and I. I was way to close. This had to have been based on sheer luck. No one would believe her.

Her status read: Hey everyone! I found out a little secret yesterday- Jacob Black is a werewolf. I saw him transform into one with my own eyes. Another guy tried to kiss me and he was so jealous and mad that he turned into one. And as for perfect little Nessie Cullen? Yeah, she's a cannibal. So is her whole family. I saw her eating a raw deer. Text me!

Wow, was cannibal the best she could come up with? I mean really? Well I hope this let me off the hook, I didn't want any Volturi showing up at my doorstep.

Although this was a serious matter, I couldn't help laughing at the comments on her status.

Eddie Thomas: What are you smoking?

Shannon Smith: What the heck Amber?

Debbie Walsh: Werewolf? What are we, first graders?

Maggie Barnes: OMG

Ethan Fisher: Wow…

I couldn't smell my parents in the cottage. (Yeah, I know, I choose to use extended sense of smell now as opposed to in the woods yesterday.) I ran to the other house, still in my clothes from yesterday, and flung the door open. My whole family glared at me, except for Mom and Carlisle.

"Guys- I-" I tried to catch my breath. They all looked like they were in the middle of some kind of elaborate escape plan. "I found out- that Amber- she doesn't think were vampires!" I smiled and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Renesmee?" Emmett boomed. That was the first time he called me my full name.

"She said on facebook that she thinks Jacob is a werewolf and that we are like cannibals or something!"

"Cannibals?" Alice looked discouraged.

"Yeah! Nobody believes her! We're not going to die!"

Then my mom came over and felt my head. "Are you okay?"

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Because Nessie, your just a child. I realized that last night. There's nothing wrong with that but you need to go back to the cottage. You're grounded remember?" My dad said rather harshly. Ouch.

"But dad! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Yeah I bet you are."

"Dad!"

"Edward," My mom's voice interrupted. "She should know what's going on."

"But I do know what's going on! We were going to die and now were not! Everything is okay!"

"It's not that simple Renesmee. Go back to the cottage." The rest of my family was staring off into space, trying not stare I guess. It just made it all the more awkward.

"But-"

"Go!"

The door slid open abruptly and everyone turned to see Jacob standing there out of breath.

"What are you doing here, dog?!" Exclaimed Rosalie, clearly annoyed.

"You guys, Amber doesn't think you are vampires." Immediately I turned to my father.

"I told you!" He ignored my outburst.

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"Well, she thinks you guys are like cannibals or something like that and she has absolutely no proof. Nobody believes her."

I tapped my foot impatiently and glared at my dad.

"Well I guess we don't have to leave now!" Alice got up and danced around the room. "I told you guys she wouldn't screw up that badly." My dad ignored that too, and he finally looked at me.

"Nessie go back to the cottage, you may have not caused our whole family to have a death sentence but you're still in trouble."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

Before I could say anything else my mom sighed and said, "Nessie just do what your dad says."

Ugh. This was so unfair. I had just saved the day yet I was being punished. Well, Jacob had helped me, but technically I told them first. I walked past Jacob and gave him the "I'm sorry" look. He still looked really serious.

I walked out the door heading to the cottage, why was everyone treating me like such a child? Even Jacob. But last night…

Ugh.

***

I don't know how long it was but after a while I heard a knock at my door. I considered telling whoever it was to go away but it would be more "mature" to let them in.

"Come in." Mom and dad walked in followed by a scared looking Jacob. "What's going on?"

"Well we figured it was time to talk to you about…"

"NO! I already had that talk in health class!" Jacob burst out laughing, but stopped instantly when my dad glared at him. Gosh what was my dad's deal?

"Not that talk, Nessie." My mom sounded a little nervous.

"Come on you guys, everything is okay in your life right now. Why the nervousness?" I always tried to make jokes when I was nervous, but I didn't even know why I was beginning to look as scared as Jacob.

"Nessie, we have to talk to you about imprinting." I suppressed a groan. Come on, I mean sure I didn't understand one word of Jacob's talk the other day, but what good would it do for them to give it to me again?

"I was kind of supposed to wait for them to say I could tell you." Jake said quietly.

**Alright, say it... this chapter sucked. i know. i promise better stuff is coming. If any of you guys are in marching band you know how hard it to find time. Marching season is over this weekend sadly, but that means a better chapter will soon be on. For now, review, but don't be too mean plz... 3 all you guys and thanks for sticking with my story :)**


	11. Talks and Mario Kart

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy!**

It was hard to believe I almost killed my entire family in one day and then saved them the next day without really understanding what I was doing the entire time. Well, now that that's over, my dad just seems to think my brain can take endless amount of information. How much of his long conversations could a girl take in one week?

My dad made me feel so dumb whenever he talked to me because he always read my mind to check if I was paying attention. Needless to say his little "talk" about imprinting was more like a lecture. It also gave me even more to think about considering I didn't understand a word of what Jacob said last time. I couldn't just sit down and breathe for once in my life, I always had something to worry about.

I still wasn't sure if I should take this imprinting thing as creepy or sweet. I mean I've known Jacob for such a long time that it doesn't seem creepy, yet I was scared to admit to myself that it sort of was. I just wanted to do the right thing, but judging by my dad's angry face, my mom's disappointed face, and Jacob's scared face, I really wasn't sure what to think.

A million thoughts raced around in my head as they all stared at me. Had I been asked a question? I must have completely zoned out. My dad has been known to repeat himself until he's blue in the face, and since that isn't possible for a vampire, he can talk for a long time. How does my mom live with this every day?

"Umm, what?"

"Nessie did you even hear a word I said?" I don't think I could stop annoying my dad if I tried.

"Yeah yeah, I did I just… why are you guys staring at me?"

No one answered. I think we were all expecting Dad to get mad or something. Finally Mom said in a gentle voice, "We were expecting some kind of reaction."

Oh joy. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings, but I didn't want my dad or get mad or my mom to be disappointed.

"Can I just have some time to think?" As soon as I said that Jacob looked happy that he got to leave this room of tension and awkwardness.

Jacob and my dad walked out, and mom smiled before closing the door. How long had they been here anyways? I looked at the clock and discovered I didn't know when they started talking to me anyways. It was almost two already and I figured I should get dressed now.

***

After I showered and got dressed I went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. I didn't really want to go the other house right now.

I walked through the living room and found Uncle Emmett sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here Uncle Emmett?"

"Well, your parents wanted me to make sure you were safe." I tried not to laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" He patted the space next to him on the couch and I sat down.

"Well, don't tell them I told you, but they think your going to sneak out or something. Technically you _are_ grounded."

"I know I know. But aren't you guys the least bit happy that we all don't have to die?"

"Of course we are" Psh, yeah. That was so easy to see on my dad. "Well, we are, it's just, Carlisle and your dad seem to think that you have a human memory after all."

"I'm sorry but it's not like I can control it!" I snapped.

"Haha calm down Nessie. We know. There's just a lot going on right now, that's all."

"Why did you come anyways? Don't you have anything better do to the babysit a crabby teenager?"

"Not really, Rosalie is hunting with Alice so I volunteered."

"You volunteered?" Wow, I should have known.

"Yep. I wanted to spend time with my favorite little niece." He said as he patted my head. I frowned at him.

"I'm your only niece."

"Oh Nessie, have a little fun! Your just like your mom when she was human." I tried not to smile.

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Go ahead, I used to tease her all the time. But now, I have you to pick on."

"Great." We didn't say anything for a while after that.

"Nessie come on, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my father wants to disown me right now."

"Nah, he's just mad that his daughter is growing up at five times the rate of a normal human. That's all."

"But I hate disappointing my mom and dad."

"Nessie you can't always make everyone happy."

"I seem pretty good at making everyone mad though. This was so much easier when _I_ was mad at _them_ for spying."

"Let me give you some advice, kid. Sometimes, you have to go with how you feel, not what everyone else thinks. If you do like the wolf, then that's it. Your mom used to be dating a vampire when she was human for crying out loud!" I laughed. Emmett wasn't really the speech kind of guy, so this was pretty good for him.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett. What would I do without you?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, just call me the personal therapist." I smiled and got up.

I came back a second later with Poptarts in my hand. "So now that you know I'm not sneaking out, you can go get on with your life and stop playing therapist." I giggled at his fake hurt face.

"I told you! I have nothing else to do! And, besides, you might end up sneaking out."

"Where would I go?"

"To La Push?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh Nessie Nessie Nessie. I can so easily tell when you are lying."

"I'm not lying!" Okay, I was lying, but I think I really should talk to Jake about this whole thing eventually.

"I'll tell you what, if you beat me in Mario Kart Wii I will let you out."

"How many games?"

"Best out of one hundred."

"That will take all day!"

"Exactly."

"I thought you were supposed to be the fun one!" He just smiled and turned on the Wii. I sighed. "Okay, I'll just have to kick your butt."

"Not a chance!"

***

One hundred games of Mario Kart and a few Poptarts later, I had beaten Emmett 51 to 49.

"I told you I would kick your butt!"

"I let you win."

"No you didn't"

"Rematch?"

"Nope, sorry I have to go to La Push." I still hadn't thought of anything to say to him, but hopefully things would work out. I just really wanted to see him.

"Your parents are going to kill us."

"I'm already grounded, what's the worst that could happen? Besides they don't need to know."

"You are a devious child. I'm proud of you." I hugged him and started to walk out the door. "Wait! I have to drive you. If there's a new vampire in the area, I don't want anything to happen." I sighed but decided not to push my luck.

***

We pulled up to the treaty line and I got out. "You know, I don't think this thing matters anymore." I said pointed to a spot on the ground where I assumed the line was.

"Well, I don't want to take chances…"

"That's okay, see you later…. Thank you for everything" I smiled and shut the door.

When I got to Jacob's house butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Darn, this happened way too much. I pushed the doorbell still completely unaware of what I was about to say.

**Okay guys I have an idea for the next chapter and it's going to be really cute. Sorry if you thought this chapter was bad but I promise you will like the next one. I also promise it will be on much sooner! Thank you guys for sticking with my story! Please review :):)**


	12. Summer Night

A tired looking Jacob opened the door a few seconds later. The first thing he said was, "Nessie, aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying a new thing lately. It's called see-how-mad-I-can-make-my-dad." He didn't laugh, he just looked discouraged. "Jake, I'm sorry. Can we take a walk or something?"

"Yeah, I guess." He stepped outside and began walking to the woods in the back yard. No one takes walks on the sidewalk anymore.

We walked into the trees and nobody said anything. The sun was setting below the treetops and the sounds of crickets chirping filled the summer air. I was glad the day was ending. Boy, it had been long. We walked for a long time, I guess we didn't know how much ground we were covering because we both were annoyed with walking at a human pace.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for being out, so what do you want to talk about?" His voice came across as somewhat harsh.

"I just wanted to apologize, that's all. I'm sorry about my dad and everything." I looked down and talked as I kept walking.

"It's not your fault, I mean, I shouldn't have told you without asking."

"You can do whatever you want." Why was my dad like some sort of lawmaker in life?

"What's with this new attitude?" That caught me off guard. I glared at him.

"What new attitude?"

"You're just not acting like yourself. You never usually get this mad at your dad."

"Sorry." I scowled at the ground and picked up my pace. It seemed like there was some sort of barrier between us.

He didn't talk for a while, and I was glad. Maybe I shouldn't have come at all. I just needed to learn how to leave things alone. I think I've caused enough problems.

We walked through a pair of trees and came to a small meadow buried in the woods. I wondered how far we walked. Fireflies lit up the night as they flew around the meadow. I had to admit no matter how bad a mood I was in, this was pretty. Jacob took my hand and I looked up at him. "Ness, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad!" Wow, that wasn't a dead give away.

"Yes you are," He smiled for the first time tonight. Oh, so now it was okay to smile. I give up on making people happy. "You're pouting."

"No I'm not!" This was just like when I was younger and he took down the biggest deer on our hunting trips. He always teased me about pouting. I smiled at the memory. How things have changed. He tilted my chin up with his other hand.

"Was that smile I saw?"

"Oh, so look who's happy now." I took a step backwards and tripped over my own feet, falling on back. We both laughed. Ah, there was nothing like me making a fool of myself to lighten the mood. He laid on the ground beside me and looked up at the sky.

"Being happy isn't so bad."

"Tell that to everyone else."

"At least no one is going to die now, on the bright side."

"How'd you guys know we were about to die?"

"Because things like that are what those Italian vamps look forward to." I sighed. My memory betrayed me. I wish I could remember all that happened when I was a baby. _It's over now, everything is over._

"Don't worry about it anymore, Nessie. They aren't coming. It was just a false alarm I guess."

I was about to object but instead I looked up at the sky like Jake, and saw the bright lined against the dark sky. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah-" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. His warm hand took mine again, and looked at me, as if checking to see if it was okay. I nodded. It was more than okay with me. How could I possibly have thought this was creepy? We laid in the small meadow looking at the stars and I lost track of time. When I was with Jacob, I was happy, whether I wanted to be or not. He seemed to just take away my worries.

**I know this chapter was short, but I just thought it was kinda cute. Hope you guys thought so too.. plz review!! :)**


	13. Sorry Guys!

**Plz Read**: hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in like...months... I would say I've been busy, but I honestly can't remember what I have been doing. I don't know if I'll continue anything, but if you want me to, please let me know. Thanks! :)


	14. Invites

**Wow! I can't believe I ever stopped writing this! I just read it, and I realized I love it! I know, I'm kinda weird like that… well anyways you should know I'm going to be continuing this one. Thanks everyone for reviewing and still reading! Sorry if I'm not able to make the perspectives exactly the same way, but I'm going to try. Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

Two days passed and I was still feeling very pleased with myself that my dad hadn't figured out that I snuck out. I would have to ask Jacob if we could go back to that place again, it was beautiful.

I got out of bed slowly, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of my head telling me to fix the friendship with Amber, not that I believed it to be possible… but now that my family wasn't sentenced to death, I really had no good excuse.

"Nessie!" Jacob whispered through my window that was partially cracked open, letting the morning breeze blow softly into the room. I grinned to myself and then turned around with a slightly less excited smile so I wouldn't look stupid.

"Hi Jake." I opened the window wide enough for him to get through and then turned around again. I should've probably changed out of these baggy pj's before I let him in.

He hugged me quickly from behind and handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation." He rolled his eyes as if he thought the invite was stupid.

"To?"

"Seth's surprise birthday party," He smiled, "Do you think you will be allowed to come?"

Shoot, I almost forgot. "Um, I could always sneak out…"

"I don't want you to get in trouble, though." He sat on the bed and pretended to be serious. I sat next to him and rolled my eyes.

"Are you throwing this party for him?"

"Well, the whole pack is, kind of. Throwing together at the last minute would be a more appropriate term."

"Okay?"

"Leah said he would love it, and he's been feeling a bit left out lately since he's the only one that hasn't imprinted."

"Ah." I bit my lip and hid the smile that always seemed to show up when someone said the word "imprint". I opened it and read the invitation to myself. "Wait, the party is tomorrow?"

"Yep, on his real birthday." He laughed, and I think he found this party thing to be a bit stupid or something.

"Haha, it might not be enough time to suck up to my dad. I'll just have to make a bet with Emmett again."

"Make a bet?"

"I have my ways."

"W-"

"Nessie?" I heard my moms voice call from down the hall. Jacob sprang to his feet and got to the window before I even sat up.

"Don't go," I whispered, surprising myself with the feeling I got in my stomach when Jacob was about to leave.

"Then-"

My mom knocked on the door softy. "Can I come in, honey?"

"Hold on, I'm, uh, changing!" I paused, and then looked at Jacob.

"I'll just be right out here." He smiled and leapt from the window before I could respond.

I shut the window on my finger due to my haste, and shook it off while I let my mom in.

"Hey." I said, maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm. She sniffed the air and her face grew curious, this wasn't a good sign.

"Was Jacob here?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not!" I laughed and then started rummaging through my closet so she couldn't see my face.

Amber POV

I was going to get this proof, even if it killed me. I can't believe Nessie had made a complete fool out of me online where everyone could see it. I had to show her, show everyone, that she was not perfect. It just wasn't fair. I grimaced and held tighter to the branch I was sitting in. I didn't want to end up falling because I let my anger get the better of me.

I zoomed my new camera even further, seeing the lit up expression that consumed her face as Jacob crawled through her window at a pace that was too fast for me to get on video. He was wearing khaki shorts and a tight black shirt that showed off his attractive muscles. I kind of felt bad about telling people he was a werewolf, it's not like it was his fault he got exposed, it was _Nessie's_. I would have to apologize once he realized it was me he wanted.

"God." I sighed. My eyes welled up with angry tears.

I honestly didn't know what I was doing anymore. I felt broken, and somewhat betrayed that no one would listen to me. I couldn't even share with my best friend how angry I was. But could I really expect her to care? I told her everything, and she'd shut me out. It was like she's a totally different person then the one I knew.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Jacob jumped out the window again.

"Damn it." I had been too wrapped up in thought to focus on the goals here. I lifted my blonde hair off my sweaty neck and leaned forward on the branch.

Jacob looked around, but he didn't turn into the russet colored wolf that still lingered in my every thought. I suddenly felt embarrassed. What if he saw me here?

I was sure that sitting in the trees video taping your former best friend's house in search of something to destroy her with was not a very attractive quality. Jacob leaned against the house and stared out into the woods. I zoomed in toward his face. His eyes looked like they were somewhere else, very far away from here. He was probably daydreaming about… ugh.

I turned the video camera on just incase. It dinged. Jacob's eyes flashed in my direction immediately. My stomach flipped over and I froze.

He took a step forward, but just then Nessie opened her window again and waved to him. He smiled at her, and then turned back to me. He stood completely still for a full minute. I didn't breathe.

The he shrugged his broad shoulders and scaled the side of the house again. I smiled, relieved. Strike one.

He didn't go in, to my surprise and joy. He sat on the ledge and twisted his torso around so that he was facing her. I zoomed as far as the camera would allow and wished I could hear what they were saying.

After a few minutes of talking he brushed his fingers across her cheek and kissed her forehead before jumping back down to the ground. She was grinning. Aw, how disgusting. It felt like somebody just stabbed me.

I turned off the camera with too much force and watched as he looked toward my direction, and then ran in the opposite one, forgetting all about me. Same old, same old.

**I really hoped you guys liked it, and I got some good ideas for the next chapters. Comment :)**


	15. Happy Birthday

I shut the window and sighed, a smile playing on my lips. I had always been happy to see Jake, but it had never been quite like this before. Everything seemed a bit different now, even though I wasn't exactly sure what our relationship was anymore. However, I would have to think about that later, considering the fact that I couldn't ignore the guilt of leaving Amber feeling so bad.

After I got dressed, I paced my room just trying to focus on one thing at a time. _Amber… Amber… Amber… Jacob…. Shoot._ I was extremely frustrated with my self for acting so out of character and breaking all the rules. I couldn't even control my own thoughts.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Renesmee!" My dad's voice traveled from the living room. Goodness, what could I have possibly done now?

"Yeah?" I said, a bit frustrated, as I entered the room in seconds.

"You're not grounded anymore." My dad said almost smiling. _Almost._

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been awfully good lately, and I believe you wanted to ask me if you could go somewhere anyways." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said, wondering if he knew how I had received the invitation. I counted backwards from one hundred to disguise my thoughts.

"Are you hiding something?" He raised an eyebrow. Ugh, he was _so_ annoying sometimes. My mom was lucky.

"Can I go to Seth's birthday party?" I asked too quickly, ignoring the last question.

"Sure," This time he smiled. That was…unexpected.

"Great, thanks!" I spun around and I was almost free from what I knew was coming when-

"Wait!"

"Yes dad?" I said through my smile, almost already hearing what he would say.

"I was just curious, how you do you feel about imprinting?" He looked at me expectantly. My mom walked through the door just then, and sat by him on the couch.

"Oh, um, fine." I bit my lip and started counting faster. Hiding stuff was hard. I guessed it was because I had no practice, considering I've never needed to before.

"You're blushing." My mom smiled.

I wondered if she still thought I had a crush on Jacob. "Sorry."

"So, you guys aren't…"

"What?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you still have a crush on Jacob?" My mom wondered aloud. Yep, that confirmed it.

I can't believe she just said that! It was like the whole situation started over again! "No, just friends. Well I have to go pick out a present for Seth! Bye!"

I almost ran out the door, but not before I could hear my mom giggle. Wow, that was a really awkward conversation, but in a way I was proud of myself that I hadn't shown my dad anything.

I was about to open the front doors to the other house when they swung open to an excited looking Alice. "You're not grounded anymore! This calls for celebration! How about shopping?" Geez, she talks fast.

"You'd think you'd get bored of shopping after all these years." She already had her purse in her hand and was pulling me toward her Porsche while I talked.

"Well you have to get something for Seth don't you? And I can't see if he'll like it or not, so this is important!"

"I was actually thinking more of a gift card…"

"Oh you're so boring! But speaking of werewolves…"

I groaned, not needing to be a mind reader to see where this was going.

"Well, now that our lives aren't in danger and you're not grounded, we need to talk about your first crush!"

"Why? Is it like, a rule that everyone has to bug me about this?"

"Oh come on, no need to have an attitude! We're just having fun!" I frowned at her enthusiasm.

"We're just friends."

"But I've-"

"Alice!" I cut her off, "Remember that purple shirt we were looking at a few weeks ago?"

"Yes…"

"It would be perfect to wear to the party!" She grinned when I said this.

"You're right! And I know just the shoes!" Distraction complete.

I sat on the front porch of the house and waited for Jacob. I was wearing the new purple shirt and dark jeans, but I had managed to convince Alice not to get the shoes. I always felt too guilty when people bought me things I didn't need. I had also convinced her to just let me buy Seth a gift card. I mean really, what do werewolves like as gifts?

My mom walked out onto the porch and sat next to me on the steps.

"Hey Mom." She hugged me around the shoulders.

"Are you waiting for Jacob?"

"Not anymore!" I jumped up as I saw the headlights coming down the driveway.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob called out of his window as I jumped in the passenger side of the car. She smiled at him. "Thanks for letting her come!" He added as he started to back out.

I smiled as we walked down to the beach, looking forward to seeing all of my La Push friends. Jacob's hand brushed against mine, stupidly causing my stomach to get butterflies all of the sudden. I looked up at him. He laughed as he slid his fingers through mine and we walked hand in hand to the party.

**Amber POV**

I stared out at the unusually clear sunset through the windows of the little diner, wondering if I should bother following to La Push. When I was alone like this, I felt stupid. I mean sure, I could hang out with someone from school, but I missed _them_.

The waiter set down my drink while I scanned the restaurant. There was barely anyone here, probably because on nights like this everyone went to the beach with their friends. There was only one other person here my age, and he sat alone at a table too. I wondered what made him look as depressed as he was. I sighed.

The teenage boy looked up at me, probably because I'd been unintentionally starting. He smiled a wide smile at me, and his white teeth contrasted against his tan skin like Jacob's.

I smiled back, blushing, and then sipped my drink and continued staring out the window. Somehow, my thoughts always trailed back to Jacob. Maybe it would have made a difference if I told Nessie that I'd liked him for the past six months. Yeah, probably not.

I jumped when the seat across from me creaked.

"Sorry to scare you," The Jacob-looking boy laughed, "You, uh, looked lonely."

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, considering it was true, but I didn't want to seem pathetic. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked so much happier than he'd appeared a few minutes ago.

"I'm Seth." He smiled again, but he looked at me weirdly, like he wasn't sure if he was seeing something. I ignored it and smiled back, just to be polite.

"Amber."

"Shouldn't a girl like you be at some kind of party on a night like this?" He looked curious.

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, you know, like, um, _pretty._"

"Hah, no I'm not the partying type." I looked away, a hint of acid in my voice. Maybe he would leave.

"Well, that's cool. I mean, here's a pretty cool place to hang out." He looked like he actually _wanted _to talk to me still. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all. He was cute, but he wasn't Jacob.

"Yeah, if you want to hang out with people twice your age and drink coffee." I gave him a half smile, suddenly wishing I didn't appear so pathetic.

"Okay, point taken." He laughed.

"So, why are you here alone? Shouldn't a guy like you be at a party or something?" I batted my eyelashes.

"No, I'd rather hang out with people twice my age."

"I don't think I fit that requirement then." I took a sip of my drink and looked at him. His eyes were even the same color as Jacob's.

"I think you'll do."

I bit my lip, but I didn't have the chance to reply because the waitress brought my cheeseburger to the table. I wondered what Nessie would say if she was in my situation. She would probably say something all cute. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, no, sorry," He laughed but didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Now laughed as if there was some joke about not being hungry. I suddenly felt awkward for being the only one eating. I took a sip of my drink with shaky hands and set it on the edge of the table. Due to my luck however, it tipped right over on his lap.

He caught the cup, but not before the coke spilled all over his jeans. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I said as I handed him napkins from the dispenser.

He still looked totally at ease. My cheeks were flaming. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and didn't look away from me as he wiped up the mess.

I bet Nessie would have spilled her drink all over a cute guy. Ugh.

The rest of the dinner went more smoothly. This Seth guy seemed to be into me, which was surprising. He was so funny and easy to talk to, and I was shocked at how easy I could respond. We laughed at the man that had fallen asleep at the bar and Seth threw a french-fry at him. We talked about school and friends, and I found out that he was friends with Jacob. I wondered if he knew that Jacob could turn into a giant wolf.

About fifteen minutes after I was done, the waiter brought the check, and I found that I didn't really want to leave.

"I'll pay." Seth said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, no. I can't spill a drink on you and let you pay, you didn't even eat!"

"Don't worry about it," I tried to grab it but it was already in his hands. "You gotta be faster than that!"

I couldn't help but smile stupidly.

When we both walked out into the parking lot a frowned. "We should like, hang out a again sometime. If you want." Wow, I was smooth.

"Hey, actually, I was supposed to hang out with some friends at the beach tonight. Do you want to come with me?" Some friends? Like…Jacob?

"Um, is that okay?"

"Of course it is! I can drive you back here later to pick up your car."

Normally I wouldn't go off with some random guy I just met, but this was the first time I'd felt happy in days. "Then sure, sounds like fun."

**Nessie POV**

"Ugh, where is Seth?" Leah sat down, exasperated, and folded her arms.

He was supposed to show up two hours ago, and we had all been sitting around the bonfire just talking and waiting for him. There was a table with an enormous cake on it, and another one that held the presents (mostly gag gifts from the other wolves).

"He'll come around sooner or later, I've never known that boy to resist a party." Billy Black chuckled and took a bite of pizza.

"He didn't know it was a party." Leah grimaced.

"Chillax, Leah." Embry leaned back in the chair and accidentally flipped into the sand. I laughed at him.

"You wanna go vampire?" He asked, leaping up and towering over me.

"Bring it on." I smiled an innocent smile at him.

"Guys, it's Seth!" Emily pointed up the hill that Seth was walking down with a blonde girl.

"Everyone hide!" Quil said, running behind the pizza table. The rest of us just laughed at him and got to our feet, ready to welcome Seth.

I watched him and the girl as they got closer, and realized that it was _Amber_. She was laughing, and he was looking at her like…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH!"

**Oh Seth and his oh-so-smooth ways of picking up the ladies. This isn't going to turn into Amber and Seth's story btw, cause I hate Amber (: If you just read this chapter you should really really review it! *hopeful expression* **


	16. Rebellious

**Sorry if there's bad spelling/ grammar. I'm just really tired right now... enjoy!(:**

It seemed like everything was absolutely perfect now, which was pretty unusual considering my string of luck. Various clues had led me to the conclusion that Seth had imprinted on Amber, which was pretty weird, yet it seemed to banish all of my thoughts of us never being friends again.

I was so happy that I wasn't even annoyed as I sat on the bench next to my dad, who was giving me another lecture about the day I learn to appreciate good music.

"Ness, are you even listening?"

'Oh, yeah, sorry dad." I looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Do you ever stop thinking about that dog?" He teased, although he looked worried. What else was new?

"Hey, no one said you had to listen." I elbowed him in the arm.

"Just being a parent."

"_Normal_ parents don't read their kid's minds."

"Nessie, Jacob is on the phone." Emmett made googly eyes at me from the hallway. I leapt up faster than I could consider the teasing that would come after. "Oh, look who's excited!"

Great. I wondered what Jacob think after he heard that one. I snatched the phone and walked onto the porch so they couldn't hear. "Hey, Jake!"

He laughed. "Hey, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure, of course." I hoped I didn't seem too eager.

"I wish it could be tonight, but there's a pack thing." His voice was low and tired.

"It's okay, when should I meet you?"

"Is eight okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great, can't wait!" He sounded happier now.

I bit my lip, "Hey, Jake…"

"Mhmm?"

"I was just wondering, um, I mean, are we…" I didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"Are we…?" I could hear the hidden smile in his voice.

"Like, um, you know."

Well, that depends, I mean, if you…"

"I do…but…"

"But?"

"Do you…?"

"I thought you knew the answer to that."

"Does this mean…?"

"If you want it to."

"Jake!"

"Nessie!" He mimicked my voice.

"Answer the question!"

"What question?"

"Hmph." I frowned at the phone.

"Well, sure, of course."

"Really?"

"Nessie, am I the only one who thought you knew the answers to every single one of your questions?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to like, make sure I wasn't really insane yet."

"Insane?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't ever questioned my sanity before."

"True."

"Hey!"

"But I am glad we had the conversation though. You're cute when you're confused."

I blushed. "Um, thanks?"

I heard someone call to Jacob in the background and I recognized Paul's voice. "Sorry, I have to go, tomorrow then?"

"Of course." My stomach filled with butterflies.

I heard a rustling sound and then a different voice. "Sorry Nessie, but Jacob is in the headlock right now. He'll have to call you later!" Someone was making kissing noises.

"Haha, okay."

"Oh, and I'd like you to know that thank to you, we'll _all_ be thinking about you tonight."

"Gee, sorry Paul." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah!" He hung up.

"Hey!" Jacob's door swung open and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uh, Jake can't…breathe." I joked. He let me down and smiled. "You seemed happy." I noted.

"Oh, I guess." He put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling, but I could still tell he was smiling. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the place with all of the fireflies?"

"Sure." He took my hand but I pulled away, causing a confused expression to cross his face.

"Race ya!"

It didn't take us as long this time because we were both running at full speed. He beat me, as usual, and when I got the meadow I collapsed on my back, completely out of breath. He sat down next to me, breathing evenly.

"Tired?"

"How do you never get out of breath?" You're not even in wolf form!"

"I'm skilled."

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, if I ever become a full vampire, we need to race again."

"I'll still win."

"I bet you five bucks I'll win."

"Deal." He smiled down at me, and my heart skipped a beat. "So, what do I get for winning?"

"Whatever you want." I said, sitting up and scooting closer to him so I could lean on his shoulder.

"Hmm…" He tapped his chin and pretended to think. It was quiet for a minute, and I closed my eyes happily.

"Isn't it weird," He looked down at me, "How everything just worked out?"

"Yeah, leave it to Seth to find the solution." He laughed once.

"Do you think she will fall for him?" Just then the wind blew softly, rustling the long grass.

"I can't see any reason for her not to." He tucked a loose strand of my curly hair behind my ear.

I didn't say anything for a moment, and neither did he. The sun was almost down, and I could hear the peaceful sound of crickets somewhere in the forest. I looked up at him, and blushed when I saw that he had already been looking down at me. He leaned down and I closed my eyes, and just when I thought we were about to kiss we both sprang up to our feet.

I jumped because I knew the scent, and I assumed it was the same for him. I glared at the two vampires that were standing across the meadow from us. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! This is _our_ meadow!" My mom laughed.

"That looked like a little more then friends to me." My dad said quietly to my mom, ever though I knew for a fact Jacob and I could hear him. This was embarrassing…

"Look Edward-" Jacob looked a little worried.

"Let's leave!" I said, interrupting Jacob.

"You should go home, Renesmee. If there's still a new vampire here then you shouldn't be in the woods."

"What? We just got here!"

"Oh, come on Edward, lighten up. I can protect her." Jacob said, smiling arrogantly.

"I don't even need protection!" I said angrily, still looking at my parents.

"Nessie, you don't understand." My mother said softly. My mouth hung open in shock and embarrassment.

"Alice said there's a storm coming anyways-"

"Fine! Whatever!" I couldn't believe them. I wasn't a baby, and there was no reason for my dad to be acting like that.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and ran away. He ran at my pace, and I didn't stop until we were all the way back at his house.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, smile gone, while I tried to catch my breath.

"No," I breathed, and I waited a few seconds before I added, "Let's go to the beach. On the motorcycle." The smile returned to his face the same time as mine did.

"You're awfully rebellious today," He said as I handed him the helmet. The sky was getting darker, but with thunderclouds. I hoped it would make my dad really mad.

"Yeah, well some times his protection is a bit much." He took my hand and we started walking along the edge of the gray water. I ran a finger through my windblown tangles.

"I know what you mean," There was something about the way he said it that made it sound weird. "He was always like that when I was friends with your mom." I looked at him curiously, and didn't fail to notice the quick flash of some emotion on his features.

"Jake, are you okay?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, never been better." All of the weird emotions were gone without a trace, and there was a sincerity in his voice that made me smile.

"That can't be true," I said, and gazed up at him. Surely there were so many better things then this.

He stopped walking and turned to face me directly. He fingers were still twisted with mine. "Bet you five bucks." He said quietly, still wearing the grin that I loved.

"You're on." I said even quieter then him, biting my lip. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Did we leave off somewhere in the clearing?" My heart fluttered.

"You'll have to jog my memory." I raised my eyebrows, feeling unusually confident.

He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me so gently, and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest and second. His arm was around my waist, and when I pulled away we were still so close together.

"I remember now." I gave a small smile.

"Your heart is beating a mile a minute, Ness." He laughed.

"Sorry, it does that…" I blushed and bit my tongue, embarrassed.

Jacob took his arm away when I stepped backward, and I hadn't realized how much it had been holding me up until I was butt-first in the shallow water. Wow, how graceful. I frowned at my clumsiness; I was never so distracted until I was around him. A wave came just then and splashed against my back, soaking the top half of my clothes.

He was laughing when he took my hands to help me up, and my cheeks were burning. "Haha, are you okay?"

"How about a hug!" I sprang toward him and hugged him around the waist, getting his gray t-shirt all wet.

"Oh, I see how it is." He scooped me up and ran deeper into the water.

"Don't!" I squirmed around, my giggles not very convincing. He plopped me into the water and my head went under.

When I got out I jumped on him with all my weight, making him fall into the water, and he grabbed me around the waist so that I went too.

"Hey!" I splashed him and dove under, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. "Hmm, it's not fair being the smallest."

He put his arm around me. "It seems pretty fair to me."

It started to rain then making hundreds of little ripples in the water. I stretched my arm up to his neck, and this time I was the one that kissed him.

He pulled away, surprised, and I wiggled out of his hold. I giggled when the rain started to pour harder, and thundered again.

"You're so funny." He smiled.

"Wait, that's supposed to be good, right?" I frowned down at the water.

"I love it," He laughed and picked my chin up. I didn't say anything. He splashed me and I jumped. "And you thought you were the master of distractions!"

"Hmm, you're good," I picked up both hands and splashed him in the face. He pushed his hair back and it stuck out everywhere. It looked good like that.

It thundered loudly and I shivered.

"Come on, let's get you home before you get hypothermia, or your dad has a heart attack. Whichever comes first."

"Hypothermia?"

"Your lips are blue Ness." I raised my finger to my lips. Hmm, I hadn't realized the icy chill of the water, or that my teeth had been chattering through my smiles, until now. He was right; he was the master of distractions.

He scooped me up and brought us quickly back to the shore. "How about I give you something dry and I'll take you home in the car."

"Nope," I made a popping noise on the P. "We should just go now." I smiled sweetly.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, I would make sure he killed me first. Besides, he has it coming." I grabbed the helmet and put it on my wet head.

"But your freezing!"

"Oh, come on, let's go."

He sighed and got on the bike. "You're way too hard to say no to."

I grinned.

When I walked through the front door I was still smiling. I probably looked so silly, but I didn't really care.

"Wow, someone had a good time." Alice said as she looked at my expression.

"Ew, you smell gross." Emmett said when he passed by.

"Thanks! Where's my dad?" I asked Alice.

"Where have you been Nessie?" My mom asked, hurrying to the door.

"The beach."

"Your dad is going to kill you." Alice grinned.

"Nessie I told you to come home earlier." He stepped out of the room and folded his arms.

"Dad, did you honestly expect me to come home?" He thought for a second.

"This is way better then the trash they show on TV." Alice said as she sat down on the steps.

"What happened to the sweet little girl?"

"She's still here. But only when her dad isn't being so unreasonable all the time."

"Good thing Charlie wasn't like this!" Alice said.

I raised my eyebrows at my dad. This was pretty fun. "Alice, don't you have somewhere else to be?" He said, exasperated. I guess he just doesn't like being wrong.

"I know you don't like her being with the dog, but it is _her_ choice." Alice persuaded. I winked at her.

"Fine." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Put on something dry before you get sick."

"Thanks dad." I hugged him, and I think he actually smiled.

**Please REVIEW people! It's not that hard! Something interesting coming… About 4 chapters left(: Thanks for reading!**


	17. AN

**hey, did you guys really want me to finish this? because I thought u guys were done reading so i was like.. oh well! Sorry, I get lazy sometimes.. **

**~Vampgurl**


	18. I'm sorry!

**Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going to finish this story. I know, i know, I just broke one of the "rules" of writing and blah blah blah... I'M SORRY! **

**Here's the reasons why- **

**1) I don't remember what my plans were for this story**

**2) I don't know how I should end it! **

**3) I don't write like this anymore... my style has changed a bit. **

**BUT- since I'm not a totally mean person, if you want, I'll write another, better Nessie/Jacob story. I can't say I'll have a lot of time to update, but I'll try! I have an idea, and hopefully it works. **

**I understand if you guys are mad... I'm sorry! Review and tell me if you want another story, and I'll see what I can do. **

**thank you guys! :) **


End file.
